


Hell ist die Zukunft

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [12]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Nur durch einen dummen Zufall (natürlich, es sind immer dumme Zufälle!) landet Marwood fünf Jahre nach seinem Abschied aus Camden Town vor der Türe seiner ehemaligen Bruchbuden-Behausung. Nach einem kurzen, geistigen Trip in die Vergangenheit, holt ihn die Gegenwart dann schneller ein, als ihm lieb ist. Inklusive Alkohol und Camberwell Karotten.
Series: Methuselah Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403902





	Hell ist die Zukunft

**Author's Note:**

> Da die meisten Geschichten, die sich um Withnails Zukunft drehen, sehr negativ sind (kein Wunder!), dachte ich mir: Warum nicht einen optimistischen Gegenentwurf schreiben? Es mag vielleicht auf den ersten Blick sehr unrealistisch erscheinen, aber so wie ich Monty einschätze, würde der seinen verkommenen Neffen selbst dann mit offenen Armen aufnehmen, wenn er über dessen Lebenslügen Bescheid wüsste ^^  
Dank fürs Betalesen geht an [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee) <3

_„It’ll get better. It has to…”_

_~Marwood~_

Lange konnte der Platz, den er nur als Baustelle in Erinnerung hatte, vollgestellt mit Fahrzeugen und den Resten des abgerissenen Gebäudes, nicht unbebaut geblieben sein. Zwischen den neu aufgezogenen Wohnblöcken wirkte das Haus, in dem er gut ein halbes Jahrzehnt seines Lebens verbracht hatte, noch schäbiger, als es ohnehin schon war. In jeder Ritze schien sich der Dreck der Stadt festzusetzen, Abgase aus Industrie und Autos, deren Zahl in den letzten Jahren rasant angestiegen war. Der braungelockte Mann, der sich an diesem regnerischen Septemberabend hier in diesem Straßenzug von Camden Town wiedergefunden hatte, fragte sich unwillkürlich, wohin das wohl noch führen würde. Noch ein paar Autos mehr und man konnte London nur mehr zu Fuß durchqueren!

Sein Blick wanderte ein weiteres Mal zur schäbigen Fassade des Backsteinhauses. Wirklich, niemand schien sich auch nur die Mühe machen zu wollen, diesem Schandfleck wenigstens von außen den Anschein einer angenehmen Behausung zu geben. Wie es sich hinter der Fassade lebte, interessierte die wenigen Spaziergänger an diesem Septemberabend ohnehin nicht.

„Was, zum Teufel, mache ich hier überhaupt? Ich muß wahnsinnig geworden sein!“ Schon allein die Tatsache, daß er hier begann, mit sich selbst zu reden, ließ Marwood ernsthaft an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Dieses Haus war ein Ort des Schreckens gewesen! Jahre hatte er in seinem dunklen, muffigen Bauch verbracht, umgeben von pseudophilosophischen Junkies und imaginären Ratten, die sich zum Ende hin leider als erschreckende Realität herausgestellt hatten. Vollgepumpt mit Alkohol, Drogen und Zigaretten, hatte er die Eskapaden eines Wohnungsgenossen ertragen müssen, der so selbstgefällig wie bedauernswert gewesen war.

Um wieder etwas Wärme in seine durchgefrorenen Knochen zu bekommen, begann der Mann mit den unverkennbar blauen Augen auf dem Bürgersteig auf und abzugehen. Den Kragen seines alten Ledermantels trug er hochgeschlagen, die Hände tief in den Taschen des Kleidungsstücks vergraben, das ihm über die Jahre eine zweite Haut geworden war. Marwood konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich von dem Mantel zu trennen, auch wenn der offensichtlich seine besten Zeiten längst hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Frierend fragte er sich ein weiteres Mal, was er sich von diesem Besuch eigentlich erhofft hatte. Vielleicht einen Stich Nostalgie? Oder doch bittersüße Melancholie, wenn er an die gemeinsame Zeit mit seinem Wohnungsgenossen Withnail zurückdachte, an die unzähligen Male, als sie zusammen im „The Mother Black Cap“ einen über den Durst getrunken hatten, nur um hinterher vor einem rotgesichtigen Iren zu flüchten?

Aber nein, alles was er gespürt hatte, als es ihn aus purem Zufall hierher verschlagen hatte, war die Überraschung gewesen, daß das schäbige Haus noch stand.

Marwood mußte niesen und zog die Nase hoch. Mittlerweile war es so kalt geworden, daß seine Augen zu tränen begannen. Es wurde Zeit, wieder zu fahren. Hier weiterhin herumzustehen und auf Nostalgie und seinen Vetter Melancholie zu warten, war in etwa so sinnvoll, wie zu versuchen, Withnail von seiner Alkoholsucht zu heilen.

Schon hatte er sich zu seinem Auto umgedreht, da zog der schlingernde Gang einer hochaufgeschossenen Gestalt auf der anderen Straßenseite seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Einmal blieb sie stehen, blickte sich wie suchend um, bevor sie eine Zigarette aus der Tasche ihres Mantels kramte, um sie zwischen die Lippen zu stecken. In einer halsbrecherischen Aktion stolperte der Mann über die Straße, brachte zumindest eine Radfahrerin dazu, mit quietschenden Reifen abzubremsen, um die erschrockene Frau anschließend mit unflätigen Flüchen zu überhäufen, die sich gewaschen hatten. Aus einer der Taschen des Tweedmantels linste der Hals einer ungeöffneten Weinflasche hervor.

Möglich, daß ihm in diesem Augenblick die Kinnlade nach unten klappte, so genau konnte sich Marwood nicht mehr daran erinnern, denn plötzlich war ein Gefühl da. Es wärmte sein Innerstes und verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

Es sprach für Withnail, daß er Marwood komplett übersah, als er ohne nach Links oder Rechts zu blicken, an dem Schauspieler vorbei schlurfte, der erst durch ein: „He! Withnail!“ auf sich aufmerksam machen mußte.

Ein Paar wäßriger, hellblauer Augen wandte sich ihm zu, aus denen der ungesunde Alkoholkonsum Bände sprach. Dennoch mußte Marwood überrascht feststellen, daß Withnail ansonsten erstaunlich gut aussah. Die unnatürliche Blässe war ebenso verschwunden wie die eingefallenen Wangen. Zigarettenrauch schlug Marwood entgegen, als der andere Mann näher trat, um ihn eingehend zu mustern. Es dauerte ein bißchen, bis sich auf Withnails ausdruckslosem Gesicht Erkennen zeigte.

„Da brat mir doch einer nen Storch“, murmelte er schließlich, ohne die Zigarette aus dem Mund zu nehmen. „Was, zum Teufel, machst du hier?“

„Bin falsch abgebogen.“

Sein Grinsen mußte mittlerweile selbst der Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland Konkurrenz machen. Beinahe hätte er sich auch noch dazu hinreißen lassen, den Größeren kräftig zu umarmen, aber das ging dann doch zu weit! Trotzdem war er sich sicher, daß er in Withnails Augen strahlen mußte wie ein vollbehangener Christbaum.

Oder wie ein kompletter Vollidiot.

Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Wiedersehensfreude gelang es dem braungelockten Schauspieler nur schwerlich, eine anständige Konversation vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Du siehst gut aus, Withnail“, rang er sich schließlich ab, nachdem er den anderen für einige Sekunde beständig angegrinst hatte.

„Und du hast endlich wieder ne anständige Frisur.“

Withnail nahm geringschätzig seine Zigarette aus dem Mund, bevor er kräftig an einer der braunen Locken zog. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Marwoods Geschrei, sondern wandte sich mit fliegenden Mantelschößen dem heruntergekommenen Haus zu.

„Du wohnst also immer noch in der Hütte hier?“

„Wohl übergeschnappt!“ Withnail legte den Kopf in den Nacken und warf einen Blick die Fassade des Gebäudes nach oben, während Marwood neben ihn trat und es ihm gleichtat. Der Anblick wurde von dieser Perspektive aus auch nicht besser.

„Diese Bruchbude hat einfach meinen Ansprüchen nicht mehr genügt. Ich bin bei Onkel Monty eingezogen.“ Er zog einmal an der Zigarette, bevor er nachdenklich den Rauch ausblies. „Den alten Sack hat’s in wärmere Gefilde gezogen. Italien, oder Griechenland, was weiß ich!“ erklärte er mit ausladenden Gesten. „Ein Land wie das andere auf dem Kontinent, wenn du mich fragst. Ich hüte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Weinkeller.“ Withnail grinste dämonisch. „Genial, oder?“

Wieder breitete sich für wenige Sekunden eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus, weil Marwood im ersten Moment nicht wußte, was er auf diese Entwicklung der Dinge antworten sollte. Er hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, aber sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

War denn der exzentrische Montague H. Withnail komplett verrückt geworden, daß er seinem versoffenen Neffen den Weinkeller überantwortete?! Andererseits kannte Marwood ja die Fähigkeit seines ehemaligen Wohnungsgenossen, den Leuten das Blaue vom Himmel herunterzulügen.

„Und was zieht dich dann bei diesem Wetter - ohne Regenschirm! - hierher?“

„Ich wollte Danny besuchen.“

„_Danny?!_“

„Ja“, antwortete Withnail, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, Danny freiwillig einen Besuch abzustatten. Marwood wäre niemals auf diese Idee gekommen, hatte der durchgeknallte Drogendealer doch nicht gerade zu seinen bevorzugten Bekanntschaften gezählt.

„Er und dieser große Schwarze haben sich einquartiert, kaum daß ich ausgezogen war. Ich wollte mir was von ihm holen“, und mit diesen Worten machte sich die schlaksige Gestalt Withnails daran, das Haus des Schreckens zu betreten.

Marwood folgte ihm, als hätte er nie damit aufgehört, Withnail zu folgen.

Als ihnen Danny, der Beschaffer von verbotenen Kräutern und verschreibungspflichtigen Substanzen, die Wohnungstür öffnete, fühlte sich Marwood von jetzt auf gleich in die 60er zurückkatapultiert. Nach wie vor trug Danny seine langen, gekräuselten Haare offen bis auf die Schultern, die Sonnenbrille ruhte auf seiner Nase, schief wie der Turm von Pisa. Nicht zu vergessen der unbeschreibliche Stil seiner Kleidung, der sich seit der letzten Dekade in keinster Weise verändert hatte. Dieses uralte T-Shirt, das er in seine dunkelviolette Samthose gesteckt hatte, darüber den Fellmantel geworfen, der ihm das Aussehen eines gigantischen Fuchses gab. Und dazu dieser breite Gürtel, mit den-... mit den Glitzersteinchen!

Im Hintergrund röhrte Jimi Hendrix’ Gitarre durch die Wohnung, unterstützt von der abgrundtiefen Stimme eines Mannes, bei dem es sich nur um Presuming Ed, Dannys „Geschäftspartner“, handeln konnte. Der dicke Rauch, der über die Türschwelle hinaus auf den Gang waberte, und der Geruch von verbranntem Heu ließen den Schluß zu, daß sich die beiden Bewohner gerade auf einem Trip sondergleichen befanden.

Withnail schob sich mit einem kurz geknurrten „’n Abend!“ an dem Junkie vorbei in die Wohnung, Marwood im Schlepptau.

„Was kann ich den Herren heute anbieten?“

Wie in alten Zeiten hatten sie sich vor dem Kamin versammelt. Bis auf Presuming Ed, von dem keine Spur zu sehen war. Erschreckend eigentlich, wie der große, schwarze Mann so einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden konnte.

Danny lag auf dem Sofa drapiert wie eine Diva, während sich Withnail den alterschwachen Stuhl unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, auf dem er verkehrt herum Platz nahm. Die Arme über die Rückenlehne gelegt, warf er einen verächtlichen Blick auf die vor ihm ausgebreiteten Schätze.

Marwood hingegen war nicht zu überreden gewesen, irgendwo Platz zu nehmen. Er hatte lange genug in dieser Schreckenswohnung gehaust, um zu wissen, daß den harmlos aussehenden Polstermöbeln nicht zu trauen war! Nein, da stand er sich lieber die Beine in den Bauch, während er darauf wartete, daß Withnail sich endlich für etwas entschied.

„Hast du keine Camberwell Karotte da, Danny?“

„Doch, Mann, natürlich.“

Er kramte in den unergründlichtiefen Taschen seines Fellmantels. Ein zufriedenes, drogengeschwängertes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er fündig wurde. „Ich dreh dir eine. Aber ich rate dringend davon ab, sie alleine zu rauchen, Alter!“

„Idiot, ich rauch die doch nicht alleine.“

Mit dem Daumen wies er auf Marwood, der gerade einen Hang zum Selbstmord verspürte und einen Blick in die Küche riskierte. So bemerkte er Withnails Geste nicht, und auch die folgenden Worte gingen komplett an ihm vorbei. Ansonsten hätte es wohl heftigen Protest geregnet, um den sich ohnehin niemand groß gekümmert hätte. Dazu schwebte Danny schon viel zu weit oben in den Sphären der selbstgemixten Drogen, und Withnail gab sowieso nichts auf die Meinung anderer Leute.

„Ah, ich verstehe.“ Danny nickte. „Alte Zeiten feiern, wie?“

„Pft, als wenn es da was zu feiern gäbe. Aber ich muß den Sack doch irgendwie beschäftigen, sonst vergreift er sich am Ende an meinem Weinkeller!“

Die beiden waren sich sehr bald über den Preis einig, Withnail steckte den fertiggedrehten, riesigen Joint vorsichtig in die freie Tasche seines Mantels und rettete Marwood aus den Fängen der versifften Küche, ehe sie sich ohne größere Abschiedszeremonie wieder vor der Türe fanden.

„So, und jetzt fahren wir zu mir. Der Wein hier wartet schon den halben Nachmittag darauf, daß ich mich um ihn kümmere.“

„Du willst mir weismachen, daß du den Wein den halben Tag in der Tasche herumträgst, ohne ihn anzurühren?“ Marwood starrte den ihn überragenden Withnail aus großen Augen an.

Was war geschehen?! Das konnte doch unmöglich der Withnail sein, den er kannte! Am Ende war das ein heimtückisches Alien, das-...

„Da war noch Whiskey.“

Was fragte er auch so blöde Fragen!?

„Aber Withnail, ich kann nicht mit zu dir kommen! Ich muß morgen früh raus und-...“

„Unsinn!“ fuhr ihn Withnail barsch an, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, sich eine neue Zigarette zwischen die Lippen zu schieben. 

„Es ist stockfinster, es regnet und ich habe keinen Schirm dabei! Da ist es wohl das Mindeste, daß du _schwerbeschäftigter_ Schauspieler mich nach Hause fährst! Du willst doch wohl nicht, daß ich mir den Tod hole?!“

Das wollte Marwood natürlich nicht, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, daß der hagere Mann wieder einmal den theatralischen Schauspieler heraushängen ließ.

„Na gut, ich werde dich nach Hause fahren. Aber länger kann ich unmöglich bleiben!“

Withnail kicherte hämisch.

Dem Regen gelang es, was Marwood schon nicht mehr zu wagen gehofft hatte: Seine Windschutzscheibe wurde wieder sauber. Nur leider war aus dem Nieselregen alsbald ein wahrer Wolkenbruch geworden, gegen den die Scheibenwischer einen fast aussichtslosen Kampf führten. Withnail kommentierte seinen Fahrstil mit spöttischen Bemerkungen und hatte es natürlich nicht geschafft, die Finger von der Weinflasche zu lassen. Sie war so gut wie leer, als sie endlich Withnails neues Refugium erreichten. Marwood wollte es ja nicht zugeben, aber er fand es einigermaßen erschreckend, wie leicht er diesen Ort wiedergefunden hatte, obwohl er nur einmal hier gewesen war. Wie alles, was mit Monty zu tun hatte, mußte sich auch der Weg zu seinem Haus wie Säure in sein Hirn eingebrannt haben. Ihm kroch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Der Schrecken darüber stand jedoch in keinem Vergleich zu dem, der ihm wenig später entgegensprang, als er sich auf einer gemütlichen Couch wiederfand, ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand.

„Withnail, du Bastard!“ dachte er sich im Stillen. Wie war es seinem Ex-Mitbewohner nur wieder gelungen, ihn so einfach zu etwas zu bringen, daß er eigentlich gar nicht wollte? Marwood nippte nachdenklich an seinem Glas Wein. Keine zehn Minuten hier, hatten die beiden Männer bereits zwei weitere Flaschen teuren Rotweins über den Jordan geschickt. Die dritte lag schon in den letzten Zügen. Withnail lungerte faul im Marwood gegenüberliegenden Sofa herum und starrte die Decke über sich an. Im Hintergrund dudelte nichtssagende, aber entspannende Musik vor sich hin.

Wahrscheinlich lag die Antwort auf diese Frage ganz einfach darin, daß er sich hatte überreden lassen wollen. Es wäre eine andere Sache gewesen, wenn Withnail noch in dieser schäbigen Wohnung in Camden Town gehaust hätte, aber Montys Haus war richtig gemütlich. Wirklich, hier ließ es sich aushalten.

„Wie hast du Monty dazu gebracht, dich aufzunehmen? Das muß doch die Lüge deines Lebens gewesen sein!“ Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Der tiefe Groll darüber, daß Withnail ihn damals Monty als sehr aktiven, homosexuellen Klappenstricher verkauft hatte, würde wohl nie ganz verschwinden, aber zumindest konnte Marwood mittlerweile an die Episode zurückdenken, ohne den unwiderstehlichen Drang zu spüren, Withnail bei lebendigem Leib in Whiskey zu ersäufen! Und das alles nur, um an das Landhaus und den Wein des vermögenden Onkels zu kommen, damit sie beide Urlaub machen konnten!

Withnail schnaubte abfällig.

„Tu verdammt noch mal nicht so, als würde ich lügen, wenn ich nur das Maul aufmache! Nein, ich war so ehrlich zu ihm, wie es der alte Sack vertragen kann, ohne einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen.“ Marwood ahnte Schlimmes.

„Ich hab ihm erzählt, daß du ausgezogen bist und ich unmöglich so ganz alleine in der Wohnung leben kann. 'Mein lieber Junge'“, zitierte er aus dem Stegreif in einer kruden Imitation des warmherzigen Monty. „'Ich verstehe sehr gut, wie deine empfindsame Schauspielerseele es nicht ertragen kann, in einer Wohnung zu leben, wo dich alles an deine verflossene Liebe erinnert.'“ Withnail gluckste. „Und dann hat er mich kurzerhand zu sich geholt.“

Soviel zur Wahrheit.

Marwood gab es auf und öffnete seufzend eine weitere Flasche. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wieviele wohl noch in Montys Weinkeller zu finden waren, oder ob sein versoffener Neffe schon dort gewütet hatte wie die Pest unter den Menschen anno dazumal. Fast tat ihm der bullige Montague H. Withnail ein bißchen leid, dem wohl ein herber Schrecken ins Haus stand, wenn er wieder vom Kontinent zurückkam.

„Auf alle Fälle scheint es dir hier gut zu gehen. Das freut mich.“

Withnail schnaubte wiederum.

„Du kannst dir dein falsches Interesse in den Arsch stecken!“

„Nein, im Ernst! Ich habe schon gedacht, du würdest mittlerweile unter der Brücke hausen, oder-... na ja, du weißt schon, mit den Engelein singen.“ Marwood lächelte unbeholfen.

„Natürlich, als wenn die mich jemals in ihren Chor aufnehmen würden. Gibt’s da wenigstens Whiskey?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich war noch nie dort.“

„Du kommst sowieso in die Hölle“, knurrte der hagere Mann, ehe er Marwood die Weinflasche aus der Hand nahm und sie ohne viel Federlesen an die Lippen setzte. In tiefen Schlucken ließ er das edle Getränk durch seine Kehle rinnen.

Marwood grinste schief. Wie es aussah, hatte der Einzug bei Monty Withnails Durst auf Alkohol in keinster Weise getrübt.

„Du wirst dich noch ins Grab saufen.“

„Halt’s Maul!“

Noch bevor sich Withnail jedoch in einer Tirade von Schimpfwörter ergehen konnte, machte Montys Kater seinem Redeschwall ein jähes Ende. Mürrisch zog sich das alte, behäbige Tier auf die Couch und von dort auf Withnails Schoß. Der verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum hab ich das Gewehr damals aus Crow Crag nicht mitgenommen? Dann würde dieses Mistvieh hier etwas erleben!“ Was ihn nicht daran hinderte, für die nächsten fünf Minuten komplett mit dem Streicheln der Katze beschäftigt zu sein.

„Der einzige Nachteil an meinem Paradies. Ich habe ein weiches Bett, einen Weinkeller, ein dichtes Dach über dem Kopf, eine Putze, Geld wie Heu, einen vollen Kühlschrank und einen fetten Kater, der einem die Haare vom Kopf frißt!“ Er verdrehte die Augen, bevor er das Tier sehr unsanft von seinem Schoß beförderte. Zum Dank fauchte es ihn böse an und machte sich auf, um in einem hinterhältigen Racheakt seine sauberen Socken zu zerfetzen.

Das Zischen und Aufflammen eines Streichholzes lenkte Marwoods Aufmerksamkeit von dem beleidigten Stubentiger wieder zurück auf Withnail. Der setzte mit besagtem Streichholz gerade Dannys Jointwunder in Brand. Tief inhalierte er, hustete ein kurzes, sehr schmerzhaft klingendes Husten und reichte die Camberwell Karotte dann weiter an Marwood.

Der junge Mann nahm sie nur sehr zögernd entgegen. Er hatte dieses Teufelsding bisher einmal probiert. Danach hatte er sich in einem tiefen, schwarzen Loch aus purer Paranoia wiedergefunden, inklusive Ratten, die um ihn herumgetanzt waren und „My guitar gently weeps“ gesungen hatten. Besser, er ließ die Finger davon!

Sein vorbildhafter Vorsatz überlebte keine zwei Sekunden. Schon war er so high, daß er das Gefühl hatte, unaufhörlich Purzelbäume zu schlagen und die Füße auf dem Kopf zu tragen.

Ganz davon abgesehen, daß es im Nachhinein betrachtet etwas unglaublich Peinliches hatte, auf der Rückenlehne einer Couch zu sitzen und wie ein komplett Übergeschnappter vor Lachen zu krähen. Withnail krabbelte irgendwo auf dem Boden herum und murmelte etwas von: „Muß den Weinkeller finden!“

Selbst für zwei Mann war die Camberwell Karotte also definitiv zu viel. Das teuflische Ding rauchte sich mitten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch langsam selbst, während die beiden Männer in ihrer ganz persönlichen Welt schwebten. Withnail hatte die Suche nach seinem Weinkeller aufgegeben und betrat dafür eine Bühne, die nur in seiner Vorstellung existierte. Die Menge jubelte seiner Darstellung des Hamlet frenetisch zu, warf Blumensträuße nach vorne, Zigaretten und kleine Schnapsfläschchen. Marwood war es irgendwie gelungen, sich in Withnails Phantasie einzuschleichen, hatte Platz genommen inmitten der begeisterten Theaterbesucher und lauschte den Versen, die Withnail mit einer Inbrunst zum Besten gab, die den jungen Schauspieler tief bewegte.

Schließlich, nachdem alles gesagt worden war, sich die Besucher aus dem Theater verabschiedet hatten und alle Flaschen geleert waren, sagten sich auch Marwood und Withnail Lebewohl. Von ganzem Herzen wünschten sie sich Glück für die Zukunft, ehe sich Marwood in sein Auto setzte und den Weg nach Hause einschlug.

Als er am nächsten Morgen in Montys gigantischem Doppelbett aufwachte, Withnail halb auf ihm draufliegend, nur sporadisch von einer Decke bedeckt, aber – Gott sei dank! – vollständig bekleidet, stellte sich ihm die Frage, was während der Nacht in Wirklichkeit geschehen war. Als er glaubte, in seinem Auto nach Hause zu fahren, dabei einen Transporter angefahren und dessen Fracht aus frischen Eiern über die Straße verteilt hatte. Nicht zu vergessen der kurze Abstecher zum Nordpol, wo er einer Schar nackter Hühner beim Tauchen zugesehen hatte-... an dieser Stelle weigerte sich Marwood einfach, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er schubste Withnail von sich runter, als dieser begann unverständliches zu nuscheln und auf ihn draufzusabbern.

Auch er selbst spürte die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols und des Joints, was ihn leise vor sich hinkichern ließ, als der fette Kater zu ihnen ins Bett gekrochen kam. Withnails Atemzüge waren ruhig und friedlich und ließen in Marwood ein Gefühl des absoluten Glücks aufsteigen. Lange, lange hatte er sich die Frage gestellt, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Withnail damals in seinem Elend zurückzulassen. Beständig hatte er sich gefragt, wie der andere über die Runden kommen sollte und hatte sich doch nie dazu durchringen können, nach ihm zu sehen. Vielleicht, um sich aus der Verantwortung zu ziehen, vielleicht auch, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, Withnail wieder in seinem Elend beizustehen. Doch jetzt, an diesem klaren Septembermorgen, war von diesen Zweifeln nichts mehr zu spüren. Irgendwie war es Withnail gelungen, wie eine Katze auf den Füßen zu landen. Auch wenn er nach wie vor einen sehr ungesunden Lebensstil pflegte, so war für ihn doch gesorgt. Der letzte Brocken Verantwortungsgefühl, der noch zentnerschwer auf Marwoods Schultern gelegen hatte, fiel von ihm ab. Genüßlich kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Decke und sagte der Arbeit für den heutigen Tag Lebewohl. Er wollte noch ein wenig in diesem Glücksgefühl baden, die Anwesenheit eines Mannes genießen, den er trotz der langen Abwesenheit immer noch als besten Freund bezeichnete.

Wenn nur der Kater damit aufhören würde, ihn so boshaft anzustarren!

~Fin~


End file.
